Grand Army of the Republic (Legends)
The Grand Army of the Republic (GAR), also known as the Grand Army and the Clone Army, was a major branch of the Galactic Republic Military composed entirely of clone troopers, an army of elite soldiers created from the genetically altered template of the Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. Bred in secret within the cloning facilities of the planet Kamino, the Grand Army was officially formed by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine at the behest of the Galactic Senate in response to the Separatist Crisis which threatened to divide the galaxy between the Republic and the newly born Confederacy of Independent Systems. The members of the Jedi Order were commissioned as high-ranking commanders and generals in the Grand Army, second in authority only to Chancellor Palpatine, who held the rank of Supreme Commander. Under the leadership of their Jedi officers, the Grand Army engaged the Separatist Droid Army on many worlds during the Clone Wars, suffering heavy casualties for three years while restoring Republic sovereignty to numerous rebellious areas throughout the galaxy. By the year 19 BBY, the Clone Wars was nearly over and the Republic was on the verge of a decisive victory. In the midst of the final battles, particularly in the Outer Rim Campaign, Chancellor Palpatine issued Order 66, an executive command calling on all clone troopers to neutralize their Jedi officers with lethal force in the event of a Jedi insurrection. The vast majority of clones, genetically engineered for loyalty and conditioned to obey all orders without question or debate, turned their weapons on the Jedi and promptly gunned them down. On Coruscant, the newly-anointed Sith Lord Darth Vader led the 501st Legion in an attack on the Jedi Temple, killing nearly all of its inhabitants mere days before the Chancellor's Declaration of a New Order. Immediately following the Republic's transition into the first Galactic Empire, the Grand Army of the Republic was reorganized into the Stormtrooper Corps; its remaining clone soldiers composing the ranks of the reformed branch in addition to the millions of new clones engineered by Spaarti technology. Under the reign of Emperor Palpatine, the Imperial stormtroopers became a symbol of the New Order, most notably due to their unwavering loyalty to the Emperor. Battle vs. Systems Alliance (by So-Pro Warrior) No Battle Written The Deadliest Warrior: Systems Alliance Expert's Opinion In the end, the Systems Alliance won this battle due to having the better armor, skills, abilities and experience. While the Clones were able to hold their own on Horizon, the Alliance also held their own on Eden Prime and in the space battle over Earth as while the Republic's ships had more firepower, the Alliance had more ships to outnumber and outgun the Republic ships. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs UNSC (by Sith Venator) Clone troopers: UNSC Marines: The UNSC Super carrier Constitution drops out of slip space above a dry, near-lifeless planet. The Captain on the bridge asks one of the Ensigns to do a scan on the planet. A few moments later the Captain is able to see a hologram of the entire planet, including a point of interest, military activity that was neither UNSC nor Covenant. Upon closer inspection the Captain theorized that the forces already on the planet were Insurrectionists equipped with stolen Covenant equipment, as at what appeared to be the Headquarters showed a large trace amount of plasma. "I want first platoon down there ASAP!" ordered the Captain to the ship's artificial intelligence. "Aye Captain." replied the hologram of the A.I. as it forwarded the order to first platoon. After about an hour a small flock of Pelicans land on the planet about 50 miles outside the base. Down on the planet Lieutenant Ramirez orders his men and women out of the pelicans and to unload the vehicles, equipment, and weapons out of them. After about twenty minutes they get everything unloaded including a dissembled Falcon, which the mechanics get to reconstructing right way. Up in orbit the Constitution closes its hanger doors as the last pelican returns. "Well Captain," asked the A.I., "now what?" Before the Captain could reply though the Super carrier picked up an incoming ship from slip space. The ship suddenly appeared in front of the Super carrier, surprising both of the ships' crews. On board the other ship, the Venator-class Star Destroyer Revan, the Captain of the Revan yelled out to the crew "All hands on deck we have an unidentified contact! Communications Officer CL-0139 tell our base on the planet of the possible danger!" The Captain looked at the Venator-class Star Destroyer before yelling out, "Get the ship back into slip space! We don't know what that ship is capable of and I'm not about to risk the lives of the entire vessel on a gamble." The Constitution then slipped back into slip space leaving the Revan behind. "Follow that ship!" ordered the Captain of the Revan and before an Ensign could blink the Revan had roared back into hyperspace chasing the Constitution, leaving both platoons to deal with each other. "Wait CL-0139! Damnit, were on our own for now men." stated CL-2553 to his men. "I have a bad feeling about this." said one of the troopers to another. "Wolf, Cube, Six, and Turtle I want you four out to recon the area. Take two BARC Speeders and the Swamp Speeder." stated the Lieutenant to four troopers, they saluted and made their way to the vehicle bay unsure of what they would fine. "Constitution do you read me? Captain!" shouted Lieutenant Ramirez over the comm to nobody. "Grrr Fisher, MacTavish, Bond, and Monroe I want you to recon the area immediately in the Falcon." "Sir the Falcon isn't ready yet!" yelled one of the engineers as he attached a part to the Falcon. "Well men your going old school, take the Gauss Hog and Mongoose." The four men got into the vehicles and rode out into the sunset, though this was far from the end of things. "Sarge what do you think were gonna find out here?" asked Wolf to Cube as they drove side by side in a ravine. "I don't know vod, but I don't think it's going to be droids." replied Cube to Wolf. "Hold on guys, my HUD is picking something in the distance, non-repulsorlift vehicles, too fast to be walkers, definitely not Separatists." said Six over the comm to the rest of the small squad. "Sir we have three incoming scout-type vehicles heading our way, they seem Covenant so the rebels must have modified some ghosts and maybe a spectre." stated Fisher to Bond. "Fire your rocket when they get in range!" ordered Bond to MacTavish. "Cube they're in range, do we fire?" asked Turtle to the Sergeant impatiently. Before he got an answer though a 102mm rocket fired from the back of a mongoose directly into the BARC Speeder destroying the small and fragile vehicle. "Turtle is down!" Yelled out Cube to the remainder of the squad, "Wolf try to flank them!" Unfortunately before wolf could do so his BARC speeder was hit by the incredibly powerful Gauss cannon on the Warthog. The Swamp Speeder fired its laser cannons into the mongoose, killing the driver causing the mongoose to hit a rock making the passenger fly into the air and land on the ground hard, breaking his back. Before the Swamp Speeder could fire on the next target however the Gauss Warthog fired the gauss cannon again dead on accurately at the Swamp Speeder killing both Cube and Six and destroying the heavy scout speeder. Clone troopers: UNSC Marines: "All enemies down sir, but we lost MacTavish and Monroe on the mongoose." stated Fisher to Bond. "Turn this vehicle around Fisher, we have report this to Lt. Ramirez ASAP!" ordered Bond to fisher. Fisher turned the steering wheel in a 420 degree motion causing the warthog to turn around sharply, and the two surviving marines began the drive back to the make-shift Headquarters. "Turtle! Cube! Six! Wolf! Anyone do you read me!" yelled CL-2553 over the comm but no one answered. "Sir give it up, they're gone, the unknown hostiles took them out." said CS-0343 as he patted CL-2552. "You don't know that Tremors, they could still be out there with only a comm malfunction!" replied CL-2553 to CS-0343/Tremors. "Striker, if you don't believe me send the lartey, but trust me we all can see the smoke, our brothers are dead." replied Tremors to CL-2553/Striker. "Reinforce the positions; if they took out our scouts they might make a run for the base. Engineers if the AT-TE's mass driver isn't fixed by the time I get back to the vehicle bay we'll send you out on the next recon patrol!" ordered Striker to his platoon as he walked back into the small office the base had for officers. Ramirez, trust me we've fought rebels and covies for twenty years together, those bastards that just killed MacTavish and Monroe were neither." stated Bond to the Lieutenant. "Bond, you do know what you’re saying right? A group of people that have covie-like tech, maybe even better?" replied Ramirez. "Sir, they were wearing armor I had never seen, they are not rebels, and they are not Covenant. We both know that we just ran into a scouting party." replied Bond. "Engineers I want that Falcon up and running in ten minutes!" yelled Ramirez to the engineers as he turned away from Bond, "Bond, man the scorpion, we haven't run into anything that can withstand a good shot from a 90mm cannon." Ramirez sat in a passenger seat onboard the Falcon, which was moving at a very fast speed trying to keep up with the Scorpion, warthogs, and mongooses. "Remember men," said Ramirez over the comm, "Once you get a kilometer out of the base depart your vehicle unless I have already said otherwise." Sergeant Bond yelled over the comm from inside the Scorpion to the Lieutenant, "Sir where is the Cobra? I think the boys would like a 120mm cannon in this fight." "It's trying to keep up with us Bond, it will set up once we have engaged the enemy and can tell it where to shoot." CL-2553 looked down his binoculars to find the enemy departing their small transport vehicles and running down into a small cave that opened up directly in front of the trenches. "SPHA-T 1 fire at those, ummm I guess they are marines." ordered Striker to the SPHA-T. The SPHA-T's giant cannon then raised itself about 60 degrees in the air, moved slightly to the left, and fired a massive plasma bolt into the area that the marine were unloading. A marine looked up to see the incoming plasma, "Plasma mortar everyone down!" most of the marines got inside the cave but the one who had taken the time to warn the others and his mongoose driver were killed immediately as the plasma crashed into the ground. Clone troopers: UNSC Marines: "Bond take that thing out!" yelled Ramirez to Bond over the comm. "On it sir." replied Bond as he fired the 90mm cannon of the scorpion at the SPHA-T. The SPHA-T's heavy armor absorbed the first three shots but the fourth hit the fragile legs of the giant walker causing it to tilt. The fifth 90mm round hit the cannon of the SPHA-T, causing it to fall down and fire right in front of its self. The resulting explosion killed the entire crew. Clone troopers: UNSC Marines: "Damnit we just lost our artillery, Sergeant where the hell is our AT-TE?" screamed Striker over the comm. "One leg is stuck in some quick sand, were trying out best to get it out." replied Tremors as he picked up a shovel and started digging the stuck leg out. "CT-1776 get to that hill and start picking off any marines you can see." stated Striker to the trooper next to him. "Sir I told you my name is lucky!" replied the trooper as he grabbed his DC-15X Sniper Rifle and sprinted to the hill 20 meters away. "Your gonna need it kid..." replied Striker as he raised his DC-15S blaster. "Marines I want to see your asses out of that cave in five minutes." ordered Ramirez as his Falcon hovered near the Scorpion. "Bond I want you to go up there and lay some pressure, get Fisher off the turret and give him a Sniper, there is a nice rock about ten meters to your left." ordered Ramirez as he checked his Tacpad. "You heard the man," said Bond, "Get your ass of my tank Fisher." Fisher did not say anything as he exited the turret and grabbed the SRS99 that was equipped to the tread of the tank, and then sprinted to the cover spot. "Marines get ready for hell!" screamed out a close quarter’s combat specialist as he loaded the last shell into his 8 gauge shotgun. "I think I heard something." said one of the Clone troopers in a trench. "Everyone throw a thermal detonator!" replied the trooper next to him. Soon all five troopers in the general area had pulled out thermal detonators, armed them, and tossed them into the cave. A thermal detonator rolled down the small hill in the cave and stopped at the feet of a marine. "Oh shit..." said the marine before he and four Marines around him were completely destroyed by the combination blast of five thermal detonators. Clone troopers: UNSC Marines: "Marines return the favor!" yelled out a marine holding a M9 frag grenade. Soon other marines took out their grenades, pulled the pins, and tossed them out of the cave shy of the trench but took out one Clone trooper who had his head above the trench. His body slammed back, his helmet filled with shrapnel. Before the clones could do anything the marines started swarming out of the cave. "Vode an!" yelled out a Clone trooper as he fired his DC-15A Blaster Rifle into the stomach killing the marine. "Vode an!" replied the other Clone troopers as bullets and laser flew past each other. Clone troopers: UNSC Marines: More and more marines filed out of the cave, one Clone trooper was targeted by three marines getting hit by 23 7.62x51mm rounds from their MA5B Assault Rifles before he even fell down onto the ground dead. Clone troopers: UNSC Marines: The Clone troopers began to get pushed back, the over whelming numbers of Marines was bearing down on them. To make things worse for the Clone troopers the scorpion and gauss warthog arrived to back up the marines. "Firefek." cursed one of the clones as the 90mm cannon was fired at the trench, killing him. Clone troopers: UNSC Marines: "Tank beats everything!" yelled out Bond as he continued to fire at the clone troopers. The marines were now out of the cave, the command Falcon had moved up to assist in the attack, and the Cobra had finally caught up with the platoon to act as artillery. The marines began to funnel into the tunnels that were the second defense of the base. The first marine to enter a room was blasted by a Z-6 Blaster Cannon. Clone troopers: UNSC Marines: "Go I'll hold them off!" yelled the Clone trooper to his brothers. One Clone trooper stayed behind and raised his BT X-42 Flamethrower, "Your not doing this alone vod." said the Clone trooper to the other as they both began to fire into the small tunnel. In the cramp conditions the Marines numbers meant nothing and before the two troopers were killed by a M90 shotgun they killed six marines. Clone troopers: UNSC Marines: "Flamethrower and machine gun teams move up!" yelled a Sergeant to some Hellbringers as the marines continued to funnel through the tunnels. Back on the surface Bond scanned the surface for enemies. Before he could find his enemy though he was blasted by the AT-TE's laser cannons and mass driver, destroying the scorpion instantly and killing Bond. "Told you Lieutenant, the AT-TE is the backbone of the GAR!" yelled out Tremors over the comm to Striker who was ducking behind rock avoiding getting hit by a gauss projectile. Striker scrambled up, took the PLX-1 Missile Launcher off his back, aimed, and fired at the Gauss Warthog destroying it in a giant ball of fire. Clone troopers: UNSC Marines: "Sir we just lost our scorpion!" said the pilot to Ramirez. "I noticed pilot." replied Ramirez sarcasticly as he began giving orders to to Cobra. The Cobra ajusted it's 120mm cannon and aimed at the AT-TE that was terrorizing marines that had exited the tunnels back to the surface. Tremors fired another shot into the ground before looking up, seeing the Cobra from far away. The Cobra fired at the AT-TE leaving only enough time for Tremors to jump off the Mass Driver cannon. The AT-TE fired off one last laser before falling down on all six legs in flames. Before Tremors could even get up off from the ground though a 14.5x114mm round went through his head killing him instantly. Clone troopers: UNSC Marines: "That one is for Bond." stated Fisher silently as he remained motionless on his perch, aiming down the scope of the SRS99. "I have you now..." said Lucky to himself as he aimed down the scope of his DC-15X Sniper Rifle. Lucky had seen the flash of the sniper when Tremors was killed. "I see you’re not following the rule of sniping." commented Lucky as he put his finger over the trigger, "Never expose yourself to the enemy." Lucky pulled the trigger and the plasma from the rifle shot straight through the SRS99's scope into the head of Fisher. Clone troopers: UNSC Marines: Back underground the last of the Marines exited the tunnels that led to the hanger bay. "Troopers defend the gunship!" said Striker as he reunited with his troops in the hanger bay. Striker fired his DC-15S into the chest of a marine who had just set the bipod up for the AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun. A Hellbringer moved up and started to spray the hanger bay with flames killing a Clone trooper shot the tank on his back with a DC-15A Blaster Rifle killing the Hellbringer and the Marine next to him. Clone troopers: UNSC Marines: A Marine rushed to man the machine gun, knocked the bipod over, and started spraying from the hit only hitting one trooper before being killed by a volley of blaster fire. Clone troopers: UNSC Marines: Striker then took a thermal detonator, armed it, and threw it into the cover of the marines. The resulting blast threw bodies into the ceiling, killing four Marines. Clone troopers: UNSC Marines: Not content with the death of the marines Striker pulled out his DC-17 Hand Blaster and dual-wielded it with his DC-15S Blaster shooting the remaining two marines with each blaster. Clone troopers: UNSC Marines: "Everyone in that Gunship we still have to take down the command ship and artillery." ordered Striker as he held back the tears of seeing the dead bodies of his brothers on the ground with bullet holes through their armor. The remaining clone troopers boarded the LAAT/I and in about five minutes were off in the air leaving Lucky on the hill to wonder what to do. He watched as the LAAT swooped down and with a combination of lasers and missiles destroyed the Cobra instantly. Clone troopers: UNSC Marines: "I hate running." thought Lucky to himself as he put the DC-15X Sniper Rifle on his back and started running after the Gunship, his comm broken from the sand. "Sir all of our forces are gone, even the Cobra." said the Pilot to Ramirez. "Retreat!" ordered the Lieutenant as the LAAT gunship came into view blasting the Falcon with lasers. The two gunships began maneuvering around each other, bullets and lasers bouncing around the air and the nearby cliff. Ramirez dropped his Tacpad and grabbed a M19 SSM Rocket Launcher from inside the falcon, aimed, and fired at the LAAT gunship causing it to crash. "Everybody out!" ordered the pilot. The remaining clone troopers jumped out of the flaming gunship as the pilot tried to pull it up. CL-2553 was the last one off hitting the ground with a loud thump, he turned his head left to see his troopers, then turned his head right to see the Gunship crash into the ground and explode, killing the pilot and co-pilot. Clone troopers: UNSC Marines: "Muhahaha!" laughed Ramirez as he watched the Gunship burn. "Sire I'm sorry to spoil the moment but we have to land. Our engines were damaged in the dogfight with the other gunship." stated the pilot to the Lieutenant. "Well land her, we'll see if anyone survived the crash." replied Ramirez as he loaded his M6C magnum. "Sound off!" ordered Striker as he got up picked up his DC-15S blaster. "CT-6308 aka Lightweight here!" replied a Clone trooper with a Z-6 Rotary cannon. "CS-9401 aka Deadeye reporting for duty!" replied another trooper with a DC-15A Blaster rifle. "CT-0058 reporting!" finished the last one with a Vibroknife in hand. Striker looked about 300 meters away to see the Falcon landing, and then looked back at his troops. "Vod, this is a squad on squad fight now, be ready." The Pilot exited the Falcon and grabbed a MA5B from the side, he looked at Ramirez who had his personal M6C magnum, engraved with tallies of how many Covenant he had killed with it, there were a lot of tallies on the small pistol. Ramirez in turn looked at the two gunners who were armed with a M90 Shotgun and another MA5B Assault Rifle. "Come on Jarheads it's time to clean out the trash." ordered Ramirez as he walked towards the crash site. Deadeye hid behind the wreckage of the LAAT waiting for the marines to get closer into view. His brothers had found a series of rocks and plants to hide behind to ambush the marines once he fired. Problem was that the Marines could hid behind many of the destroyed buildings from the battle to take the planet from the C.I.S. Deadeye took aim with his DC-15A Blaster Rifle, looked at the face of the man he was about to kill, then pulled the trigger slowly until a bolt of plasma shot out of the rifle and hit one of the gunners dead in the side. Clone troopers: UNSC Marines: The remaining Marines got behind the ruins of a destroyed church and started exchanging fire. Lightweight popped out of cover and fired his Z-6 Cannon into the side of the church giving CT-0058 cover so he could slip behind and kill them with the vibroknife. The clone trooper slid by the side of the building, peeked around the corner to see the marines distracted, then ran and tried to stab the Lieutenant only to be blasted by a M90 shotgun by the remaining gunner. Clone troopers: UNSC Marines: Ramirez pointed his M6C out of a corner and instantly fired three shots to Deadeye's position killing the clone instantly with a headshot from the powerful 12.7x40mm round. Clone troopers: UNSC Marines: "CT-0058 and Deadeye are down sir!" yelled out Lightweight as he tried to run back into cover, only to be shot five times by the pilot with the MA5B. Clone troopers: UNSC Marines: "Firefek." cursed Striker as he looked at what he could do. He only had a DC-15S, a DC-17, and a vibroknife. He turned the corner to head the other Lieutenant giving another order, "Men storm that position, Marines can deal with one man." The Two marines then ran towards the position as fast as they could, but the pilot was not fast enough. Striker fired his carbine on full-auto filling the pilot with seven holes from the light plasma. The other marines sprinted faster as Striker ducked behind cover. The Gunner jumped over the entire cover and fired his M90 shotgun where he thought the Clone trooper would be, only to find a rock with leaves on it. He turned around only in time to see Striker stabbing him in the heart with the Vibroblade, killing the gunner instantly. Clone troopers: UNSC Marines: Ramirez looked around to see no one but the Clone Lieutenant left. "Are you happy bastard!" yelled Ramirez at Striker as he fired his M6C. "My entire platoon is dead! It is all your fault, I'm not going to kill you, and I’m going to torture you for what you did to my men. Do you know what I went through with those men? Wave after wave of Covenant, with no relief except when you know their ships are beaming down destruction of the planet your on. Then we got shipped off to the next planet to see it happen again." He reloaded his M6C and turned the corner only to be punched in the face by Striker. "You think you have had it hard?" yelled Striker back as he punched Ramirez again in the face, then again and again until Ramirez kicked him in the groin. Ramirez tackled Striker to the ground and attempted to aim his M6C at the clone but Striker was using all his energy to make him aim the pistol at himself. Striker managed to throw Ramirez off of him and made a run for his weapons, only to be shot in the legs. Ramirez got up and walked over to the clone, "Tell me clone, that is what you are isn't it? Your all just the same man, you don't even have a soul! How hard could your life be compared to mine!" "Well, at birth we didn't even get a name only a number. Before we even knew what all the colors were they gave us a blaster to shoot. It wasn't long after that we started dyeing in live fire practices. Then on my tenth birthday I saw war up front and personal. Thousands and thousands of droids that wanted nothing else but to see me and my brothers dead. Wave after wave we fought, but you unlike you? We won." replied Striker as his helmet rolled off his head, allowing him to spit on Ramirez. "Wrong answer." stated Ramirez as he drove his combat knife into Striker's shoulder. "For every man that died today, you will be stabbed 100 more times." "Striker!" yelled out Lucky as he finally got to the crash site of the gunship. Before Lucky could do anything to save his Lieutenant though he was nailed into he chest by an entire magazine of the M6C. Clone troopers: UNSC Marines: "Thought you could team up on me aye clone?" asked Ramirez sarcastically before being stabbed in the face by his own combat knife. Striker then slammed Ramirez's head into a nearby rock ,cracking open the skull. Clone troopers: UNSC Marines: Striker stumbled around to get up; he looked around seeing his entire platoon to be dead. Lucky had saved his life, and he had nothing to show for it but blood on his white armored gloves. "Vode an!" screamed out Striker to his dead platoon, "Vode an..." He looked up to see the Venator-class Star Destroyer returning from its wild goose chase. "CL-2553 do you read me over?" stated another Clone trooper over the comm. "I read you brother." replied Striker. "We're sending your platoon gunships to pick you guys up." "Don't bother, I'm the only one left, but the enemy, they aren't around any longer either." replied Striker. "I'm sorry for the loss vod but you have a new mission. The unknown ship we encountered in the system led us to a planet literally being burned to glass by a different kind of unknown ship. We attempted to engage but more ships came out of hyperspace and attacked us, we retreated. We are regrouping with the Open Circle Fleet to counter this aggression Lieutenant, get aboard the gunship so you can get some rest. We have a busy day ahead of ourselves." replied the comm operator. "VODE AN!" screamed Striker one last time before plopping on the ground too tired to stand. WINNER: Grand Army of the Republic Experts Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Alien Fighters